


Days in Paradise

by Peggyuraunty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Summary: Days in ParadiseCp: ZL分级： R+概要： 失明的路飞和索隆被冲到一个无人荒岛上的few days XD





	Days in Paradise

Day 1  
一手拼尽全力的划着水，还要一手拖住毫无反应像是是个沙袋似地人，并且确保那个家伙的脑袋在海平面以上……索隆已经像这样游了有几个小时，在鼻孔可以浮出圌水面的间隙他大口呼吸着，咸涩的海水充斥着他的口鼻，他感觉全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着罢圌工。只有剑士那股顽固的倔强还有远处那个似乎怎么都游不到的小岛还支撑着他没有扯着那个家伙一起沉入海底。

说起来都是那个家伙的错---他们的船长---路飞，除了打架，吃，吵吵闹闹之外，他最擅长的事大概就是招惹麻烦。那只海王类明明游的好好的要路过他们，他偏偏吵吵嚷嚷的要吃掉人家全家，结果这只哺乳期间的母海王类母性大发撞了他们的船并且拖着路飞进了海底。等到他追上路飞并且把已经翻了白眼的船长从那暴怒的海王类爪子下救下来的时候，桑尼号早就不知道远在几个十万八千里之外了。

不过谢天谢地那个该死的小岛终于还是游到了，索隆一把把压在手臂上的人丢在沙滩上，然后瘫倒在沙滩上大口大口的呼吸起来，感觉肺部刺痛的几乎像是要炸开，不过他还是马上偏过头，朝旁边呈大字型趴着的人喊了一声。

[路飞，你没事吧？]

在没听到任何反应之后，他有点恼火的又喊了几声，虽然他并不担心那个生命力顽强的远超过蟑螂的船长会出事，可是他还是坐了起来，抓圌住路飞的肩膀有点粗暴的帮他把水从肺里拍了出来。

[咳！咳！]

[你这个白圌痴！看看你把我们弄到哪儿来了！]

稍微有点放心把人丢在地上，然后立刻恼火的朝路飞吼了起来，就像往常的对话一样。不过对方却没做出通常的反应，而是有点迟钝似地仍旧四肢支撑着趴跪在地上，迷茫似地看着四周。

[索…索隆？大家呢？]那声音仍旧是路飞的，语气却小心翼翼的陌生。[天怎么黑了？]

索隆瞬间开始觉得脊背的汗毛竖起，他不自觉的抬头看了看天---天蓝的发亮，太阳大的简直发指。

[路飞？]他试探似地问了一句，路飞才从慌张似地四处张望的状态寻着声音看向他，只是眼神空洞的瞄着他身边的什么地方。

[怎么这么黑，现在是阴天吗？]

[嘿！看着我。]

赶紧走过去扶起路飞，双手固定住还在四处张望的路飞，手指几乎包的住湿乎乎的整张脸。

[恩？]路飞被迫的看向他，嘴唇惊讶似地微分着，大张着的眼睛无助的看着索隆的方向，却完全不能聚焦的，原本黑色的眸子被覆上了一层暗银色的东西，水雾似地迷蒙着。[你怎么看见我的，我看不见你。]

索隆愣了好一会儿才敢做出结论 --- 路飞失明了。

 

***

 

[啊啊啊不公平啊！为什么只有我看不见了！]啃着超大号的烤鱼，路飞不忘抱怨似地叫着。

[闭嘴！是谁偏得去招惹海王类来着？看看这是什么见鬼的鬼地方！]说完之后才想起来路飞看不见了，不过还好那个神经大条的家伙跟敏感两个字完全不沾边。

[我看不见了嘛，这是什么地方啊？]

强压下怒气，索隆转头看了一下四周。这岛不大，差不多也就是thriller bark的船一般大小，岛的中间有一座火山形状的小山，朝向他们的这面完全没有任何植被，不过从边上渗出的一点暗绿色边缘来看，山的另一面应该是有植物的。这就说明山的那一边应该有泉水，一时半会儿他们是死不了的。

不过这地方还是糟糕透顶了，何况路飞的眼睛还看不见了。

[你烤的鱼真的很难吃啊！] 路飞一边抱怨着，一边乱扔掉大个的鱼骨，几乎贴着索隆的头顶飞过去。

[你别给我乱扔东西！想砸死人吗？]

[啊，我还饿，很饿，索隆！] 完全无视索隆的抗议，路飞继续抱怨着，头循着声音看向索隆的方向，只是眼神不聚焦着，微微的歪着脑袋，就像是在撒娇。

[嫌弃难吃你还要吃！]忍不住吼回去，但是他还是站起来转身看了看四周，最后还是决定朝海里走去。[哪儿都别动，等着我回来。]

[哦。]路飞答应着，不知道为什么听起来竟然有点乖巧。

索隆慢慢的走进海里，摇摇脑袋甩掉那种想法，只是显然失明让路飞反常了很多。他现在必须得更加照顾那个家伙，这样想着他回头看了看岸上的单薄的人，在岛的衬托下显得更加瘦小。他难得的只是安静的做在那儿，有点无所适从微微经绷着，看起来甚至有些无助。

一瞬间索隆忽然开始觉得有些不放心，可是他犹豫了一下，设想了一下不带吃的回去就上岸的后果，再看了看空旷到一眼就数的出几块岩石的海滩。他还是决定喂饱路飞才是头等大事。

只是这次的鱼抓的并不顺利，那些大鱼都学聪明了似地不在浅水附近出没了，边上的鱼太小根本还不够路飞塞牙缝，他又不敢游的太深，所以等到他抓到合适的鱼的时候，他已经游出去很远，等到他终于用刀戳着鱼转回身的时候---他才发现岸上的路飞的身边不知道什么时候围了一群不知名的野兽。

[路飞！]他大叫着迅速游回去！岸上的路飞胡乱的挥着拳头，刚开始那些山猫大小长着银刺的野兽还小心翼翼的不敢上前，可是很快他们就发现路飞的拳头毫无章法总是挥向错的地方。在跳上岸的瞬间，索隆眼看着那些动物朝路飞扑过去。

[嘿！看这里！] 情急之下，索隆把抓到的鱼丢了出去，然后很快抽圌出刀砍了过去，几只野兽被砍中了重重的跌在地上，其余的吼了几声仓惶的逃走了。

[索隆？]几滴兽血滴在了路飞脸上，不过他似乎毫无察觉似地歪着脑袋看向他以为索隆在的方向。

[是我。]索隆扶着他的脸让他看向自己，用拇指指腹擦掉路飞脸上的血迹。路飞只是呆呆的看着不知道的方向，一如既往的大大的笑起来，只是那笑容竟然让索隆觉得有点心疼。[你怎么不叫我？]

[我没看见它们，感觉到的时候，呃……它们太近了，我不敢大叫。]

手掌下的身体有细不可查的颤抖，那种鲜少的心疼感觉更加真实的撞的他胸腔里闷滞的难受。

[你是白圌痴吧你，真实太不让人放心了。]抱怨似地说着，他拉起路飞，[等下我去哪儿你就跟我去哪儿好了。你就，你就…]他犹豫了一下，想着应该怎么带着路飞才合适。背着？抱着？ --- 那个家伙会乐意就见鬼了。用绳子拴住？--- 怎么可能！

[你就…]

[我拉着你的手就好了，行吗？索隆。]说着，路飞胡乱的抓向索隆的方向，在被碰到其他什么地方之前，索隆自己奉献出了手掌，然后马上就被两只不安分的小手紧紧抓圌住 --- 竟然不自觉的让他红了脸。

[好，只要你不乱跑就行。]

[好。]

路飞仍旧大大的笑着，脸颊被太阳晒的微微的发着粉红色。一种让他想逃跑的预感涌上索隆的心头……

Day 2

 

 

这样下去…不行…

坐在已经燃尽的火堆旁，顶着巨大的黑眼圈，望着海天相间慢慢被早霞托起的艳红色太阳…

索隆想，

这样下去，不行…

 

旁的人呼呼大睡着，枕着他的大腿尽情的把口水流到他的裤子上。

他根本不敢睡觉。在这么空旷的地方，他和路飞这两个入侵者显得太过明显了。晚上的时候他在黑暗里看见无数双窥视的细长眼睛，天知道这岛上究竟还有什么天杀的野兽。他自己还无所谓，路飞现在看不见，如果有任何闪失……

何况旁边的那家伙从昨天开始就实际意义上的‘贴’在自己身边寸步不离，那团路飞身上特有的温度和味道总是紧紧的靠着他，让他焦躁…或者说是心痒的难受，却又完全不知道应该做些什么。

 

[呃…饿，山治，饭。]

 

睡的迷糊的人拖着沙哑的嗓子嘟囔着，睡眠不足的暴躁夹着一股无名怒火让他猛的抽开大腿。[那你就起来吧，混蛋，自己找你的山治去！]

 

路飞立刻就脸朝下跌在沙滩上，照理来说那并不会疼，就算疼的话路飞会无非就会抱怨一声继续睡过去。可是这次他立刻就清醒过来，大张开眼睛害怕似地朝前抓过去。[索隆？！]

 

下意识的抓过路飞的手，索隆忽然觉得有点自责。[我在这儿呢。]两只手都被路飞紧紧抓住，跟他的手比起来，路飞的手掌显得小到像是小孩儿的。暖暖的温度透过手心的皮肤传过来，那种让人坐立不安的感觉又回来了。

 

[索隆，你的手真大啊。]

抬起脸，这次路飞准确无误的朝索隆的方向投去一个招牌式的笑脸。[以前都没有发现。]

 

[别说白痴的事，]该死的他又脸红干嘛？[要吃的就赶紧起来，我得带你去找吃的。]

说着他拉起路飞，犹豫了一下之后，还是决定抓住路飞的手腕。

 

[我们去哪儿？]

 

[山的另一边，碰碰运气。]

 

 

***

 

 

事实证明他们的运气还不错，山的另一面果然是一片郁郁葱葱的树林，中间点缀着色彩形状各异的各种果实，索隆甚至似乎在山崖上看到一个类似木屋的东西。

 

只不过到达那片树林的路程实在是难走极了，路这种东西在这岛上似乎根本就不存在，那些或扭曲或笔直，样子古怪，并且仿佛是有竞争意识似地植物密密麻麻的占据着树与树之间的空隙，遮天蔽日的样子，让人宛如置身于异世界。

 

一开始他拉着路飞试着走了一段，可是路飞仍旧是跌跌撞撞的让人心惊。最后他不得不采取了最可行的办法---背着路飞穿梭在树林间。

 

[哦哦哦这东西很好吃。]说着话，一只手拦着索隆的脖子，路飞把一个什么果子塞进他嘴里。[味道像是肉似地。]

 

天知道路飞是怎么在他跑的这么快的…并且重点是还失明的情况下摘到果子的（并且还是肉味的？。有的时候不得不承认他们的船长真的是天赋异禀。

 

等他终于跨过一道山隘，跃上那个仿佛镶嵌在峭壁上的木屋旁时，路飞早就已经自给自足的喂饱了自己，并且在索隆的脖子上留满了粘腻腻的果汁。

 

[你吃的到底是什么东西，真是脏死了！]把路飞放下来，索隆立刻用手擦起已经流进领口的液体。

 

[不知道，不过真是挺好吃的。]路飞仍旧大大的笑着，他的状况没好到哪儿去，他的双手、手臂伸直是脸颊上都沾满了暗红色的果汁，看起来活像是个乱玩水彩的孩子。

 

[诶，得洗一洗。]说着索隆扯下了自己的T恤。 [你先别动，我看一看这个地方。]

 

他们站着的地方并不大，他围着四周走了一圈，发现这是一个有些突兀的、仿佛是被刀子在山体上横切出的平台，所以说这地方的安全度应该没有问题。并且建这个屋子的人一定是精心挑选过地址的，这个平台所在的位置正对着南面的大海，阳光暖烘烘的照着；四周都是峭壁，野兽根本不可能爬的上来；并且就在平台的一侧，一个小型的瀑布正哗啦啦的流着清水，索隆试着喝了一点---没有任何问题。

唯一的隐患就是这平台四周没有任何围栏之类的东西，下面就是深谷，对于路飞那个正失明着的好奇宝宝来说，显得有些过于危险了。

 

[喂！索隆，好了没有？]

路飞不满的叫着，似乎没耐心的样子，只是他迷茫似地四处转着头，看起来微微有些不安的样子。

 

[好了]立刻快走回路飞旁边，索隆拉着他站到瀑布旁。[我洗下头发，你等一等。] 说起来他们之前在海里已经泡了大半天，海水在他的头发上已经结成了一块块的盐粒。一手扶着旁边的岩石免得下去，他弯下腰把头伸到泉水下，冰凉舒服的感觉好让他几乎想叹息。而路飞在他旁边大声的嚷起来。

 

[啊！我也要洗，我脏死了！]说着，路飞很快就扯掉了自己的衣服，并且伸手抓向了自己的裤子。

 

[喂！你干什么？！]索隆有点慌张的喊起来。[把衣服穿好。]

 

[诶，怕什么，又不像是没有看过。]路飞不在乎的嚷着，摸索着走向索隆的方向。

 

的确他们都互相见过对方没穿衣服的样子，但是像现在这样只有对方的情况还是第一次出现。并且路飞看不见他，而路飞却整个的暴露在他的视线下。一瞬间，索隆有种似乎自己正在犯罪的感觉。可该死的他有做错什么吗？

 

[喂！别乱走，下面可是悬崖。]

眼看着路飞一脚就要迈出石壁边缘，索隆赶紧抓住他的手腕。

 

[可是这样我怎么洗啊。] 路飞不满嘟囔着，脸颊鼓鼓的面对着索隆的方向。

 

[这…]他犹豫了一下，最终狠下心似地咬紧牙。[我帮你洗。]

 

Day 2 Part2

 

 

一手拉着路飞的手腕防止他掉下去，一手揉着他的头发帮他把那些小石子和盐粒从头发里揉出去。索隆尽量把这一切当做是练剑一样认真严肃机械性重复的事情在做。可是他还是控制不了的注意到路飞的手腕细的就像是女人，以及他的头发像是婴儿似地柔软。

 

并且，的确，他们的确在雾气蒙蒙的澡堂里见过对方**。可是像这样在阳光里、距离彼此不到十公分情况下，路飞身体、皮肤上的每一个细节都被放大了似地映在他眼睛里。他拼劲全力的视图用其他什么事情分散自己的注意力，可是

湿漉漉的、被水流亲吻过的皮肤

形状稚嫩好看的锁骨

少年特有的纤长手臂和双腿

以及浑圆饱满的臀部……还是雕刻似地叠加在他脑海里并且强烈的冲击着他的心脏。

 

那股焦躁的情绪发疯似地窜在他身体里，他敢打赌他的手指都在颤抖。因为连路飞都发现了他的异常。

 

[恩？索隆？索隆？]

 

[怎…怎么了。]他慌张的说。

 

[你揉我的头发揉了好久了。] 

路飞看着索隆的方向，眼睛依旧是雾蒙蒙的闪着银亮色的光，水流顺着乌黑的发梢淌到脸上，在饱满的嘴唇上划过柔软可亲的弧线。

[别的地方也要洗啊。]

他指了指自己的肩膀和胸口。而随着路飞手掌挥着的方向，索隆自然而然的看到了水流流过他胸前凸起的两点，粉红的樱桃色，不知道舔起来……

 

两股热流忽然就从鼻腔里涌了出来，本能的伸手蹭了一下，在发现红色液体的时候，那种震惊的感觉就像是被雷劈了一样深刻。

 

就算再不想承认……可毕竟他也是身体健康感知正常的成年男人，如果现在他还不懂那股焦躁的情绪是什么的话，他就可以撞墙去死了！

 

可是……他对路飞产生的……是情*欲吗？？？！！！！！！

 

[索隆？]路飞依旧状况外的叫着他，[还洗不洗了。]语气里多少有点茫然。

 

[等…等一下……我还有点别的事要做，你先等一下。]慌乱的把路飞推进那个小木屋，索隆决定一定得先让自己洗个冷水澡，好好理清一下自己的‘情绪’，顺便想想接下来的日子究竟得怎么过……

 

 

***

 

 

一直习惯了冷水澡，所以瀑布的‘冰镇’作用并不大。反倒是那种震惊的感觉压制了不应该的情绪。

 

对路飞嘛……

 

说起来，路飞对于索隆究竟是怎样的一种存在，他自己也不是很清楚。从认识、上船，打打闹闹的每天呆在一起，到满身鲜血的共患难。每天看见那个总是活力充沛的家伙吵吵嚷嚷的出现在视线里…已经成了呼吸一般习以为常的事情。而人似乎总是喜欢忽略身边显而易见又不可或缺的东西。索隆忽然才发现路飞身上有那么多他不曾了解的东西，让他惊讶并且激动的，毒品一般的让他欲罢不能。

又或许是在他自己心里，某些东西一直存在着，只是本能的，他一直拒绝去面对。

 

不过不管怎么说…索隆还是觉得……他不太适合想这类的事情。那让他烦死了，脸红心跳的。他干么要一直想那个白痴的家伙，掉到这个破烂的荒岛上还不是那个家伙的错！

 

努力用这种想法说服自己平静下来，索隆推开小木屋的门，发现路飞已经安稳的给自己找了个好地方。

 

[诶，有床诶，索隆，这是床吧？]

这木屋不大，只是简简单单的一个屋子，但是必要的东西却一应俱全，桌子，椅子，床，甚至还有一个小小的衣柜。大概因为海岛的空气总是清新，整间屋子里都没有积下什么灰尘，看起来干净的就像是刚被打扫过。路飞就坐在中间那张略占空间的双人床上，深蓝色的床单衬托着赤裸裸的皮肤，邀请似地泛着诱惑的光。

 

这该死的家伙……

索隆诅咒着偏过脑袋，幸运的在衣柜发现一件被落下的长袍---从衣服款式来看这屋子的主人应该也是个剑士。

 

[在你的衣服干之前先穿这个，光着跑来跑去实在是碍眼极了！]他把衣服准确的砸在路飞的头上，在发现那个家伙根本分不清领口和裤管的区别时，叹了口气走过去帮他把衣服套在身上而不是当成裤子穿成裙子的样子。

 

[不公平啊，我必须得穿衣服。索隆就可以不穿衣服走来走去我也看不到！]路飞抱怨。

 

[鬼才要不穿衣服走来走去！你当我是弗兰奇那个变态吗？]

 

[哦，对了，]路飞想起了什么似地说[不知道大家在哪儿呢？他们肯定在找我们。]

 

[是啊，得弄个什么标记在海滩上，让他们知道我们在岛上。]索隆说， [呆在这儿，我马上就回来。]

 

[不，我也要去。]

 

[呆在这儿！背你跑来跑去太麻烦了！]索隆别过头，尝试用皱起的眉头去掩饰他的心虚。 [反正天也快黑了，好好睡一觉。我做完记号就回来。]

 

并没有去看路飞的反应，索隆走出木屋、跃身跳下石头平台。直到在树林间穿梭了一段距离之后，他才敢回头去看那个因为太高，而几乎已经无法用仰视的角度察觉到的木屋。

 

那真的很高，根本没有野兽可以上的去。

路飞呆在那儿绝对是安全的。

 

索隆这样想着，可是不安的感觉仍旧尖刺似地戳的他心脏阵阵难受。可是不管怎么说，在他能理清并且想办法对付掉他对路飞的‘情绪’之前，他必须得逃开一阵子。

 

罗罗诺亚·索隆，一个怀揣着成为天下第一大剑士的伟大梦想的真男人……竟然会想要落荒而逃吗？？？！！！！！！！！！

 

他这究竟是怎么了！！！！！？？？ 老天爷！！！！！！！！

 

Day 2 Part 3

 

[嘿，我好像有点喜欢你。]捧住路飞不到他巴掌大的脸，索隆慢慢的凑近。[我们来做吧！]

[虾米？做什么？]路飞歪歪头，还是那副不了解的表情。

[做舒服的事，]他听起来像是个怪大叔，不过他管不了那么多。手伸进路飞的衣服，握住路飞细瘦的腰，指腹磨蹭起紧绷却不失柔滑的皮肤，那感觉好的想让他叹息。

[喂喂喂，你在做什么？]亲吻上路飞脖子的一侧，忍不住轻轻啃咬了一下留下一个属于他的痕迹。路飞有点被吓到了似的轻推起他。[我可不能吃。] 

[怎么不能？可以的。]很快剥光了路飞的衣服，一路从脖子吻到他胸前的稚嫩，短暂的流连、弄，感觉到身下人微微的战栗，索隆满意的笑了一下，伸手覆住饱满有弹性的臀*部，忍不住大力揉了几下。

[喂！你干么？索隆，不…]路飞有点慌张的抗拒着，但是很快就被索隆侵略性的嘴唇堵了回去。同时手指试探性的挤进了臀瓣之间，试探性的底入。

身下人的反应变得更加激烈起来，他闷滞的叫着双手不断推着索隆的胸口，可是那些抵抗小到可以完全可以被忽略。

视线所及的画面以及手掌下的感觉都诱人的叫人发疯，他继续享受着那种美好……直到……身后的门咣当一声的被推开。

[喂！你这个变态绿藻头！你在对路飞做什么？]

山治出现在门里，并且从他的背后，光线像是海水似的涌进来，亮刺的他几乎睁不开眼。而路飞挣脱开他跑到山治身边，立刻就被穿着黑西装的手臂搂住并且大哭起来。

忽然间很多人出现在门里，只是光线太强了，他完全看不清他们的脸。

 

[天！你竟然要对路飞出手吗？]娜美惊讶的说。

 

[你竟然还要用强的！]乔巴听起来很生气。

 

[你让我失望了。]弗兰奇说。

 

[发情期到了吧。]罗宾依旧是那个语气。

 

[可是怎么也不能对路飞出手啊！]乌索普也很恼火。

 

[我们的船长还是个少年啊，少年哦，哦后后后。]

 

[我…我…]他慌张着，整个愣掉了。对啊，没错，路飞是他们的船长，而且才只是个少年，他怎么能对他出手呢？他……

 

门外面的光线越来越强，越涌越多，就像是海水一样，甚至发出拍打的声音……

索隆忽然之间就醒了过来，才发现他正坐着沙滩上，而上涨着的海水以及没过了他的鞋子。

叹了口气，缩回脚，刚刚的记忆就跟潮水一样涌了上来。

就在刚刚，他简单的沙滩上做了记号，整个过程并不困难也不费力。即便是像他那样故意拖延着，从搬第一块石头开始到整个弄完，也才过了半个小时不到的时间。

然后就是对着大海，看太阳由橘色变得暗红，再被抽丝似的晚霞层层包裹着，拖进海平线下；听海水欢快的拍打着节奏，就着奶白色的月光，袭击上岸。

然后他就一直固定着一个姿势坐在海滩上，看起来，就像是个被冲上海岸的石像。

他不敢回去。

之后，大概是因为前一天晚上一夜未合眼的缘故，他竟然累的睡着了。不过那个该死的梦啊……他绝对不会对路飞出手的。他怎么会呢？

路飞，路飞，路飞，路飞……

 

他怎么会对路飞……

 

那个白痴的路飞……

 

路飞，路飞，路飞，路飞……

 

该死的，怎么就从脑子里甩不掉了！？

 

抱着剑，索隆烦躁并且无可奈何的皱着眉头。今天晚上无论如何也不能回那个木屋去了，不，直到他们找到他们两个之前他都不会再回那个木屋去了。他可不能……

 

正这么响着，他忽然察觉到有声响从背后的山后面传来。像是树木被撞倒断裂的声音，还有石头被掀飞的声音，慢慢的毫无章法的接近着。

是路飞？他没呆在木屋里吗？该死的！是路飞出事了吗？！

 

[路飞！！！]索隆立刻站起来，大喊了一声。

 

果然，那阵持续断裂的声音顿了顿，然后路飞的喊声远远的从树林的深处传了出来。

[索隆！！！你在哪儿呢？]

 

不知怎么的，那声音听起来甚至有点激动。根本顾及不了那么多，索隆立刻朝声音的方向跑了过去。

 

过程中那些木头被撞裂的声音仍旧持续着，不断有断开的树干以及被打碎的石块从路飞所在的地方飞过来，给索隆指引着路。

 

岛并不大，可是到达路飞的过程却因为过于急切而显得格外漫长。在他能看见四处乱打着的路飞的时候，他甚至有点想红了眼眶。

 

[路飞！]

 

[索隆？！]路飞立刻停下拳头，因为看不见，他有些激动的四处转着头。[你在哪儿？]

 

[这儿，]他从树上跳下去，落到路飞身边。

 

[啊！！！索隆！！！]路飞立刻扑上去抱住他，手紧紧的搂住他的腰。

 

[你怎么出来了？不是让你在屋子里好好睡觉吗？]

 

[你一直没回来，我有些担心。你没事，真的太好了！]脸贴着他的胸口，路飞的鼻息温温的透过薄薄的衣服布料喷在他的皮肤上。

 

[傻瓜，我怎么会出事。]迟疑了一下，他还是伸手揉了揉路飞的头发，像是宠溺的对待小孩。

 

[是我知道索隆很厉害，可是…]仍旧保持着抱着索隆腰的姿势，路飞仰起头，失明的眼睛在月光下泛着一层薄雾似地微光。[可是…还是有些担心，我看不见，所以不知道究竟是什么情况，所以…不好意思，索隆，我并不是不相信你，只是……]

 

[没关系，我知道， ] 胸口里，心疼的感觉紧抓着心脏。

 

当然他知道路飞是相信他的。无数次的，他们毫无保留的把自己的后背托付给对方去守护。他习以为常的把路飞认为是强大，坚韧，无坚不摧的，却忘了忽然失明能对人做些什么。

 

他是知道那种感觉的。过去在道馆的时候，他们都做过那种修炼敏捷度的训练 --- 他们的眼睛被布条紧紧的绑住，被要求穿过一间洒了很多铁钉的房间。

 

很多孩子在听见钢钉洒在地上的响声时就一间哭了。视觉的忽然丧失会让其他的感官变得更加敏感，精神也更加紧绷。对于未知黑暗的恐惧会把时间被无限制的拉长，那个时候人的精神就像是在走钢丝，一不小心，就会崩溃。

 

[走吧，我们回去吧。]他不会再犯这种愚蠢的错误了。

 

[好！]路飞马上朝他大声说，并且张开手臂伸向他的位置，就像是个等待拥抱的小孩子。

 

索隆愣了一下，单纯是因为这个姿势---那出于绝对信任的，撒娇似地姿势。

鬼使神差的，他直接伸出手臂打横抱住了路飞。在那重量真实的压在手臂上的时候，他才真的放下心来。并且在路飞把头靠在他肩膀上的时候，不自觉的上扬了嘴角。

 

Day 3 Daybreak

 

凌晨刚过，索隆就醒了。

睁开眼睛，木质天花板上的条纹渐渐的由模糊变的清晰。耳边涓涓的轻响着瀑布的水声，偶尔几声兽鸣传来，但是因为太过遥远而反倒让人感觉安心。

 

可是他又失眠了。

 

山里的空气很好，温度适中宜人；床也其实很舒服，何况索隆一向是在哪儿都能睡着，又何况已经折腾了两天，疲倦的感觉席卷着他的整个身体。

可是索隆根本没办法继续睡着 --- 那也是刚刚让他在沉睡中醒来的元凶 --- 路飞几乎整个人都贴在他身上。

 

不只是贴…头搭在他的肩膀上，路飞用两条细瘦的手臂搂住他的胳膊，因为一向习惯裸着上半身睡觉，仅透过路飞身上薄薄的衣服，他甚至能感觉到路飞平稳而温暖的心跳。

大概是把他当成了超大号的抱枕，路飞的一条腿也搭到他的身上，小腿缠进他的一条大腿，膝盖正顶着他双腿间的敏感部位。只是他刚刚醒来时稍稍的一动，就磨蹭着他几乎想战栗。

 

[嘿，我说。]他轻轻的说着，嗓音里已经有了嘶哑。他朝路飞转过头尝试挪开一点，可是只是让对方加紧了手臂的力道、更紧的搂住他。更糟糕的，他发现大概是因为路飞一向都很有‘创意’的睡相，他身上原本就很松垮的长袍整个退到了路飞腰部以上的位置，缠着他的那条腿整个光裸着，在月光下甚至泛着诱惑的光。

如果能的话他想在上面留下排牙印。

 

几乎是立刻就硬了，压住敏感处上的重量就越发显得不可忽视。他再次尝试了一下想抽开腿，却因为那股让人发疯的摩擦力几乎呻吟。

 

身边人依旧平稳均匀的呼吸着，听起来甚至有种幸福的味道。当然如果这是亲密过的第二天清晨，拥着心爱的人在床上醒来那当然是无比幸福的，可是……现在这个状态……于是男人来说，这根本就是一种酷刑！

 

再这么下去，他以后肯定会不举的，他肯定！

 

于是狠下心，猛的抽出身子挪开大腿，动起来的那种挤压感足够让他闷哼了一声。他干脆从床上下来站到地方，看着路飞也立刻坐起来，带着睡意却警惕的叫了一声。[索隆？] 

 

[我在这儿，]犹豫了一下还在坐回床边，看着路飞迷糊的样子，忍不住又揉了揉他的头发。[你睡吧，我就坐在这儿陪你。]

 

[索隆不睡？]

 

[我…呃…睡不着了，你睡吧，我一直在这儿。]绝对不能再回床上去了，等一下真的搞不好他会做出什么出格的事。

 

[那我也不睡了。]路飞干脆也盘腿坐了起来，交叠的双腿又把袍子向上推了推，除了双腿间幽暗的地方被袍子的边缘危险的盖住，整个下半身几乎暴露在外。[我们来聊天吧。]

 

[聊天？聊什么？]索隆尽量让视线避开路飞，好在路飞现在看不见，否则那样的状态简直怪极了。

 

[呐…索隆，你喜欢吃肉吗？]

 

白痴问题。[喜欢啊，还喜欢喝酒。]

 

[那你喜欢喝什么酒呢，]

 

[烈酒，]

 

[那索隆可以喝多少呢。]

 

[不知道，很多吧。]

 

[那喝酒的时候喜欢吃什么呢？]

 

[肉啊，]

 

[哦…那……]

路飞继续漫无目的的问着，声音里的睡意越来越浓，就像他的眼皮一样越来越重，不过他还是坚持着没有睡着，即便他的头已经慢慢的整个搭在索隆肩膀上。

 

[呐，索隆，]路飞迷迷糊糊的叫着他的名字，莫名的让他想微笑。[成为世界第一大剑豪之后你要做什么呢？]

 

[……]做什么呢？他自己也不是很清楚，[不知道，没想过。]

 

[恩，我也没想过成为海贼王之后要做什么，不过……]路飞无意识的在他肩膀上蹭了蹭脸颊，[索隆，别离开我自己跑掉。]

 

心脏狠狠的被震撼了一下，索隆忍不住低头看了眼双眼已经闭上了的路飞。[不会的。]这听起来就像是个誓言。

 

[呐，索隆。]路飞的声音小的几乎已经听不见。[你的声音真好听。]

 

[白痴，]他再次揉了揉路飞柔软的头发，原来那感觉真的会让人上瘾的。[睡吧。]

 

Day 3 Morning

 

两个人就那么互相靠着睡着了，直到路飞的肚子发出一声足够响彻整个小岛的一声响。路飞和索隆才从以为被海军炮击的状态中醒过来。

 

[饿死了……]

 

路飞有气无力的叫着，索隆扶了扶额头，想说他就知道。

 

不过好在这个岛的确有他的优点，那些‘肉味’的水果几乎到处都是。背着路飞，索隆没费多少力气就摘了一大堆，虽然在那个过程中路飞又一次的自己就把自己喂饱了。

 

回到小木屋以后索隆才有机会享受自己的早餐，那个过程中路飞依旧是缠在他身边，不时的从他手边抢走些食物。

 

[诶诶诶，这个的味道超好的，如果山治在，把它做成派的话就更好了！]路飞兴奋的说，然后他的语气平缓下来。[不知道他们现在在哪儿呢。]

 

[一定是在努力的找我们呢。]索隆放下吃了一半的水果，安慰道。

 

[恩，乌索普和乔巴一定想死我们了。娜美和山治肯定在抱怨我们是笨蛋，罗宾肯定还在笑，弗兰奇和布鲁克就supersuper呦后后呦后后的乱叫。]

 

[对]，想了想那个画面，索隆也忍不住笑出来。[不过，]他伸手扶住路飞的一侧脸，以便更好的看进他失明的眼睛，并且不自觉的用拇指路飞眼睛下方的伤疤。[得赶紧让乔巴看看你的眼睛呢，] 

 

[恩，]路飞说着，忽然用自己的手覆上索隆放在他脸颊上的手掌。[索隆的手真大呢。]

 

索隆愣了一下，一方面是因为小很多的手掌里灼热的温度。另一方面是因为这是路飞第二次评价他的手。

 

[白痴，当然，我是剑士，而且比你高很多呢，小矮子。]有些不好意思抽开自己的手，他塞给路飞一个水果，企图分散他的注意力。[吃完这些，然后我们去沙滩看看，反正也没有事做。]

 

[喂！我可没比你矮很多好不好？而且你比我大两岁呢，我肯定会长的比你高呢。]路飞往嘴里塞着水果，不满的嘟囔着。

 

[好吧，我希望如此。]不过不太可能了呢。索隆站起来，忽然觉得心情很好，他干脆把路飞丢在自己肩膀上，手压住他的背。[走了，到海边看看去。]

 

[喂喂喂，这样我没法吃东西啊。]路飞在他肩膀上喊着，不过似乎也不怎么在意。

 

[是吗？你有没办法吃东西的时候吗？]索隆开玩笑说，开始朝海滩的方向跑去。

 

[哦，也对。]趴在索隆的肩上，路飞咯咯的笑起来，[不过，索隆，你的肩膀也很宽呢。]

 

这又是一个新评价，索隆想了想。

 

你的手真大…

你的声音很好听…

你的肩膀也很宽…

 

自从上岛之后，路飞似乎开启了一个‘发现索隆’的新模式似的，不断报告着他的新发现。大概真的是因为失明以后更加敏感的其他感官吧，在路飞自己都没意识到的情况下，他一步步的拾着自己的发现，朝一个被隐藏了太久的方向走去。

 

***

 

[这标志可真形象呢。]站在海滩上，路飞笑着说，

 

[一看就知道是我们在岛上了吧。]索隆也笑着看着自己的‘杰作’--- 帽子形状的石堆。

 

[恩，索隆很棒！不愧是海贼王身边的天下第一大剑豪。]

 

这两者之间有什么关系吗？索隆忍不住想，但是却没有说出口，而只是盘腿坐到沙滩上，并且问路飞[要坐下来吗？]

 

[不了，每天都是被你背着抬着走来走去，身体要僵掉了呢！]大大的伸了下腰，路飞做起 ‘伸展运动’，然后撒着欢儿的在海滩上跑起来，在不小心跑到海水里面的时候也没有停下脚步，而是大笑着踢起了水。

 

[嘿！别跑太远，小心被浪冲走。]索隆朝他喊，但是却没有动，只是笑着看路飞快乐的像是个孩子的样子。

 

天很蓝，淡淡的飘着几朵云彩，柠檬色的阳光照的人身上暖烘烘，微风撩拨似的吹动发梢。不远处，路飞欢快的在浅滩上玩的不亦乐乎。

 

一切都舒服的让人想沉醉。

 

有那么一瞬间，索隆甚至觉得就这样一直呆在这个岛上也不错。

 

在意识到自己在想什么的时候，索隆忽然觉得有些错愕 …… 想和路飞一直这样呆在这个岛上吗……

 

这样想着的时候，索隆发现远处一截断木正被稍大一点的海浪卷着朝路飞的方向冲过去。而路飞还在海里专注的摸索着什么，完全没有发觉的样子。

容不得多想，索隆立刻敏捷的跳起来朝路飞的地方冲过去。[路飞！]他叫着，及时的把路飞扑开，压着他，倒在浅滩上。

 

[索隆？]被压在索隆身下，路飞对于刚才的危险仍旧毫无知觉的笑着，[看，螃蟹。] 他高兴的抬脸，虽然看不见，仍旧朝索隆举起手中的战利品，那大概就是刚才他在摸索的东西。

 

[白痴吧你。]索隆这样说着，注意力却全放在被海水打湿的路飞身上。路飞现在整个被他笼罩在身下，海水一波一波的冲刷到他胸口以下的位置。湿掉的黑发贴着路飞的额头，让他看起来格外乖巧。他的脸颊也因为大大的太阳又或者是刚才的跑动而微微发红，形状好看的嘴唇微微张着，就像是邀请一般。

 

着魔了似的空了脑袋，索隆低下头，吻上路飞的嘴唇。

 

贴上的瞬间，两个都愣了一下。但是那种‘对的’，‘期待已久’的感觉传来。身体里窜起美梦成真似的电流。他辗压着路飞的嘴唇，很快对方就为他张开，让他的舌尖攻占柔软的口腔。他探索似的描摹起路飞牙齿的形状，然后碰到对方小心翼翼的舌尖时紧紧勾住，疯狂的吻着掠夺空气。

 

直到感觉对方在微微发颤，索隆才放开路飞，感觉自己的下身早就肿胀着发硬。显然路飞也发现了这点，因为那就顶在他的小腹上。他呼吸不稳的抬着脸，因为看不见所以显得更加无所适从。

[索隆？]他问了一声，手指试探似的碰了碰索隆的炽热，并且很快缩回手。

 

索隆没有掩饰的低沉的呻吟了一声，听起来就像是局势待发的猛兽。[你知道你在做什么吗？]

 

[哈？我…]路飞仍旧有些状况外，不过从他红投了的脸来看，他大概也应该知道事情在朝哪个方向发展。

 

[白痴，你都是你引起的。]索隆有些恶狠狠的说着。他知道跟路飞这个家伙根本没法解释他的感受。他干脆向下挺了挺身子，让对方更真切的感受他的硬度。在看见路飞涨红了脸张大嘴唇的样子的时候，直截了当的吻了上去。

 

这次路飞也只是愣了一小下，然后就把手搭上索隆的脖子，生涩的回吻起来。

Day 3 Hot Morning

他们长、并且热切的吻着，索隆的手伸进路飞的袍子抚摸上他的大*腿，他感觉到那处皮肤下的肌肉立即紧张的绷紧了起来。索隆推动着手掌，试图让路飞放松下来，同时也感觉着皮肤的美妙手*感。

[呐，我最后问你一次，免得你以后反悔。] 调动自己全部的意志力，索隆再次放开路飞的嘴唇，不稳的喘着气，声音粗嘎的问。[你想说不吗？]

[啊？我…我不知道，不过…]

[我把这当做是不拒绝。]索隆说。天知道他现在有多渴望路飞。就算路飞说不要，他都不确定他是不是能停下来。

这个答案对他来说足够了。

把路飞推按在沙滩上，让他的一条腿搭在他的肩膀上，而他觉得那样让路飞看起来很很好---像这样张开双*腿，把整个臀*部以及下圌半圌身呈现给他。

路飞看起来还是有些迟疑，索隆低下圌身子亲了亲他的额头，把他额间最后一点担忧吻走。即便之前他并没有设想过这些可能，但是在这一秒，路飞是所有他想要的全部。

虽然是橡胶人，但是路飞的**看起来小得不可思议，就在设想怎样进入那里的时候，索隆的**为此再次抽*动了一下。他用拇指磨蹭过那个小小的穴圌口，轻扯、逗弄，然后试探的把手指戳进了一截，感觉围绕在手指周围的紧缩。

路飞开始难耐的扭动腰*肢。

[痛吗？] 索隆问。

[不，不是，就是…]路飞的脸颊越加粉红，[感觉很怪。] 在索隆的手指不经意的戳到肠壁上的某点时，他不自觉的短促的叫了一声，然后怕羞似地用双手捂住嘴。

索隆把身子压低了一些，脸悬在路飞的上方的同时用手抓着自己的**找到路飞的入口，有些笨拙的抵在那儿，用前液润*滑着那处的肌肉，然后他一点一点的抵进去。路飞控制不了似地弓起背，双手更紧的压住自己的嘴，似乎不这样就会有什么不得了的声音跑出来。

[嘿，嘿，路飞。]索隆也紧张起来，他停下来，保持着半进入路飞的状态，轻*握住路飞的手腕引导着他把手从脸上拿开，并且安抚的亲吻起路飞的眼睛，吻走那儿已经泛出的一丁点水雾。[放松，呼吸，路飞，让我进去。]

终于，眯缝着张开眼睛，睫毛细碎的煽动，路飞微微动了动，把手搭上索隆的肩膀。

[我看不见你。]

[我就在这儿，这是我。]

他仍旧很紧，不过索隆慢慢的推深了一些他的**。路飞的手猛的抓进索隆背上的弧度，钝重的指甲尖嵌进皮肤。

他的臀*部热、并且紧贴，索隆的阴圌茎小心但是从容的整个推入，那感觉真的很棒。

[对，就这样，]索隆含糊不清的说着话，亲吻路飞脸颊和颊线的同时缓缓的抽*出然后推入。看着路飞慢慢的放松，他轻*咬着嘴唇，眸子里仍旧充满着雾气，脸颊却红的几乎能滴出*血来。被情*欲笼罩着的样子看起来该死的诱人。

[你真应该看看你自己现在的样子。]索隆感叹似的说，同时加快了挺动的速度。

他的手包裹在路飞的胯骨上，那在他身上显得大到愚蠢，他抓着他、固定住他，狠狠的冲撞进去然后再抽*出。路飞仍旧太紧，让他没办法立即冲刺回去，但是他很快就找到了肠壁上让路飞扭动的更加剧烈的凸起。

他抓圌住路飞一侧腿的膝盖，向外更大的拉开，以便用更好的角度冲撞那点。[啊！！！！]  
路飞大声的叫出来，承受不了似地把双手插进旁边的沙子里，后背高高的弓起。

索隆加快了速度，有力的挺入，抽*出，再一次次的全部深埋进他的体内。

[索隆！！] 路飞呻*吟着叫着索隆的名字、纤长的双*腿夹紧在他的身体两侧，光滑并且微弱的颤抖着。

[我在这儿，]索隆用像是在哄婴儿似地语气说着，亲吻上路飞脖颈上脆弱的皮肤，舌尖留下一串滑腻的痕迹，然后占有似地吸吮出一个标记。

同时他猛烈的冲入他，转动着腰部让**埋的更深。路飞向后弓着身子，就好像他在试图逃离冲击在他身体里的**，不过实际上他扭动着想要更多。

[哈…索隆…感觉，感觉好怪。]路飞扭着头，被激情充斥着无法说出连贯的句子。

[不舒服吗？] 指尖深嵌入路飞的臀*瓣中，索隆感觉他自己的高*潮在接近。而路飞的稚*嫩的欲*望上溢出了前液，在他的下腹上挺出好看的弧度。他伸手抓圌住路飞的分身，只是指尖在顶端轻轻刮蹭了一下，路飞就尖叫着高*潮了。果然还是个孩子呢。

[唔，]  
包裹着他**的环状皮肤猛的收缩，索隆低低的吼了一声，把灼热的液体尽数射在了路飞体内。

直到两个人的高*潮都结束之后，索隆也没有挪开身子，他干脆直接倒在路飞身上，两个人一起大口呼吸着，谁都没有说话，直到路飞把两只手按在索隆的胸口，不轻不重的推起来。

[起来，压死人了！]

索隆这才撑起自己，躺到路飞的旁边，感觉微凉的海水一点点的冲刷着他的小*腿以下。在刚刚抽*出路飞身体的瞬间，路飞闷圌哼了一声，咬住了一点儿下唇。索隆看见之后扶住他脸侧，再次把他拉进一个慵懒的深吻里。

[索…索隆…] 分开唇*瓣，路飞立刻惊讶的把脸转向索隆的位置。因为他发现…刚刚才安分下来的东西正抵着他的大*腿，再次硬了起来。  
[来，]索隆笑着站起身子，并且打横的把路飞抱起来，[我们换个地方。]

Day 3 Dusk

 

 

其实索隆早就醒了。他能感觉到屋子里的阳光仍旧照着，透过他眼皮上薄薄的皮肤提醒着他那大概已经是黄昏时分。是时候该起来了，因为等下路飞肯定会吵着要吃东西。

 

可是索隆实在是不想动。因为瀑布的水流声持续清脆的响的，让人莫名舒心，并且现在路飞现在就卷缩着睡在他身边，睡乱了的黑发顶着他的胸口，痒痒的，并且呼吸平稳的把湿气吹在他的皮肤上。他的手掌大张在路飞背部的凹陷处，享受那处皮肤的触感。

 

他试着回忆了一下，在他目前这十九年的生命里，他有没有像现在这刻这么满足过。

 

所以在路飞醒的那一瞬间他就发觉了，只是他没料到，路飞会反映激烈的猛的向后退了一些，然后咚的一声，从床上跌到了地板上。

 

[疼疼疼疼！] 

 

[路飞！]

 

索隆迅速的从床上直起身子，马上就看到路飞扶着自己的小屁股缩在地上的样子，虽然有点心疼，但是他还是忍不住笑了一下，因为那个样子实在是可爱极了。

 

[看不见就不要乱动。]说着，他伸长手臂，把路飞从床下捞了起来。

 

[索隆。]路飞还是有些不知所措，任由着强壮的手臂抱着，然后被按回那个肌肉结实的胸口上。

 

[怎么？]

 

[你的胸口好硬。]路飞瘫软似的把头搭在他的胸口前，双手没力的抓*住他的手臂。

 

又是个新发现吗？索隆忍不住笑着想。[是吗？]

 

[是，还有…我…我们，我…] 忽然抬起脸，路飞用几乎才快哭出来的声音说着，索隆发现实际上那双失明的眼睛里已经盈满了泪水。

索隆忽然开始紧张起来，因为他突然想起昨天他的确是在没听到一个明确答案的情况下就吃了路飞（而且不止一次），如果其实路飞实际上并不想要……那他岂不是……强*暴他的船长！！！！！！！ 

想到这儿，索隆觉得一块儿泰山一样的大的石块砸到了他的头上。

 

他屏住呼吸，全身僵硬的搂住路飞，小心翼翼的问。[怎…怎么了？]

 

[我我我……我…我快要饿死了……] 

 

***

 

因为路飞看起来还是很想睡的样子，并且能摘到水果的地方里平台并不算远，所以索隆留他在小屋里继续睡，自己一个人出来弄些吃的。

 

在意外的刺死一只正好可以给路飞加餐的、那种长着尖刺的山猫的时候，索隆才意识到目前的状态有混乱 --- 他和他的船长上*床了，还是在对方并没有明确同意的情况下！！

 

虽然可以肯定的是，他并不是单纯出于身体的冲动才对路飞下手的。可是当时那种脑子发空，鬼使神差的去吻路飞的举动---实在是让他自己也理解不了。

 

并且更糟糕的是，在这之前他们只是单纯的船长与船员关系。即便他们同过甘共过苦，争前恐后的为对方牺牲，他甚至肯在路飞有危险的情况下放下自己剑士的尊严、用自己的命去守护路飞的梦想……

可是他做梦也没有想到过，有一天他会拥着路飞、像是恋人一样的从睡梦中醒来。

 

恋人嘛……

 

想到这个词的时候，索隆着实的‘震惊’了一下，可是忽然之间他之前那些连自己都搞不清的反常举动忽然就解释的情了。

 

原来他是……

 

索隆瞬间大彻大悟般的弄懂了一切。

 

原来他是…原来他一直都是喜欢路飞的啊！！

 

***

 

一定要跟路飞解释清楚！

 

带着摘好的水果，以及那只应该能让路飞高兴一下的山猫。索隆飞快的穿梭在树林间。

他的身体甚至因为即将告诉路飞的事而微微发抖。

 

实际上他并不清楚路飞知道之后的反应，只是本能的，那让他觉得兴奋。

 

可是，

 

[索隆！！！！！！路飞！！！！！！！]

 

[你们在这儿吧？？？！！！]

 

乌索普以及弗兰奇的声音忽然从岛的一侧传了过来。而那个位置，离小木屋大概只有不到500米的距离。

果不其然，路飞的喊声立刻就兴奋的响起，树林里的飞鸟扑啦啦的飞走了一片。

 

[我在这儿呢！！！！！！！！]

 

索隆在心里，默默的喊了一声‘不好！！’

 

Day 3 Night

 

 

[你们这个地方不错嘛，居高临下，依山旁水的，视野真好。]娜美站在小屋的床边，看着外面夕阳西下的景色，深深的吸了口气。[空气也不错。]

 

[恩，是个度蜜月的好地方呢。]罗宾仍旧眯着眼睛笑着，说。

 

索隆不自觉的觉得背后发凉。她不是知道了吧？索隆想，那个女人总是让他觉得高深莫测。

 

[啊啊啊，那我们在这里住一阵子享受一下美妙的蜜月吧！罗宾其哇！娜美桑！！] 

冒着爱的粉红泡泡，山治照例转在罗宾和娜美旁边。

 

[我们又没有结婚度什么蜜月！]暴力的一脚踹开山治，然后娜美有点可惜的撇了撇嘴，[而且，虽然我做了处理，但是呆久了还是会影响指针方向的。]

 

[对，而且刚刚被我们甩掉的海军肯定不会这么轻易放弃，我看我们得赶快在他们找到我们之前离开这儿。]乌索普说，

 

[那，虽然舍不得这个漂亮的小岛，但是还是就抓*紧时间，赶快离开吧。]说起话来仍旧是怪腔怪调的，弗兰奇扶了扶永远是一尘不染的太阳镜。

 

[稍等一下，马上就好了。]乔巴说着，没有停下手里正在治疗的动作。[他的眼伤不严重，只是还是越快治疗越好呢。]

 

[哦，那就好，跟着个瞎子船长很丢脸呢。]娜美有点恶毒的说着，实际上她和所有人一样，松了一口气。

 

[瞎了我也一样能成为海贼王！] 路飞举高双臂大喊了一声，忽然的动作差点打掉乔巴手里的药。

 

[被治疗的时候不要乱动] 山治不轻不重的敲了一下路飞的头。[何况你现在还看不见，你这个笨蛋。]

 

[呵，还是一样的有活力呢。] 罗宾笑着说。

 

而索隆站在小屋的角落，默默的看着这个本就不大的房间被塞的满满的样子。他忽然觉得，刚刚过去的三天，虚幻的就像是一场梦一样。

 

就跟他想的一样，一旦回到大家身边，路飞就会被其他人团团围住，两个人不再有任何可以独处的空间。

当然他也很想念同生共死的伙伴，可是看着那个被围在几个人中间、那个一如既往笑的的热闹有活力的人，那种落寞的感觉忽然一下子显得分外的彻骨深刻。

 

[好了！] 乔巴高兴的宣布，[张开眼睛看看，路飞。]

 

[嗷嗷嗷！！！！！！]眼睛上的药布刚刚被拿掉，路飞就大叫着跳了起来，扑向最靠近他身边的乌索普和乔巴。[能看见大家真的太好了！！！] 

 

[喂喂喂，别把鼻涕蹭到我身上啦！]乌索普徒劳的推了推已经哭的满脸是泪水的路飞。

 

看来这家伙其实也很担心自己真的会失明吧。索隆觉得有些好笑的想，但是整个情绪、表情却调动不出任何一丁点想笑的能量，所以他转过身，索性避开整屋子的热闹，看向外面已经开始显得有些熟悉的小岛。

 

天已经完全黑了下来，窸窣的树冠在墨色的夜色掩盖下沙沙作响。微凉的海风吹的他有些冷，连屋子里的颜色都在他身后都灰暗下来。

 

一切都要恢复正常了吗？

那，也好。

 

***

[哦！！出发了！！我的桑尼号！我想死你啦！！！]

发疯似的跑着，路飞激动的像是个刚刚复建好可以使用双腿的病人。

 

[嘿！慢点跑，等我摘几个果子给罗宾其哇和娜美桑做点心！] 跳在树林间，山治的厨师本能一下就让他相中了那些想起逼人的水果。

 

索隆仍旧跟在人群之后，似乎没有发觉他异常的安静。除了罗宾。

[剑士先生。] 跟他平齐的跑在树林里，罗宾很轻松的保持着优雅。

 

[怎么] 不是索隆不想礼貌，只是他现在他真的没办法。

 

[在屋子里发现了这个呢。] 

罗宾把什么东西丢向他，索隆本能的伸手一接 --- 是一个木牌似的东西。

 

[在屋子里发现的，应该很适合给你们两个当做纪念品。] 说着，罗宾就放松了速度，退到不远处娜美的跑着的地方。

 

索隆看了看那个牌子，然后跳到旁边的一棵树上，仔细的端详起来。那就是一个普通的木片，粗糙的斩成类似五芒星的形状，从那边缘的刀锋来看，原来这岛的主人的确是个相当不错的剑士。

可惜，没有机会比试一场。

 

索隆有点可惜的想着翻过木片，发现那上边刻着：

 

Paradise Island

Wherever Your Heart Belongs 

 

天堂岛

你心所在的任何地方

 

天堂吗……？

 

索隆不自觉的看了看远处奔跑着的那个人影。似乎明白了些什么。

 

 

***

[咦？桑尼号怎么会停的那么远？] 站在海边，路飞瞪大眼睛不解的看着漂在足有三公里外的桑尼号。

 

[因为这边附近都是暗礁，该死的要不是担心你我们就从另一侧上岸了。] 娜美说。

 

[诶诶诶，那你们岂不是没看到索隆做的标志？] 路飞可惜的说。[那很帅的呢！！！]

 

[那样啊，]罗宾笑着说。[那就等到下次再来再从另一侧上岛吧。]

 

[好啊，从新世界回来的时候再来吧，这的水果都很好吃呢。] 用手扶着帽子，路飞大大笑着。然后他回头看了看小岛，似乎是在告别似地扫视着每个角落。[可惜呢，这次都没有机会好好看清楚。那么就等下次再来拜访吧。] 

 

[等回来的时候再说吧，]山治吐了个烟圈，[弗兰奇和乌索普不怕海水，我带着乔巴沿着礁石跳过去，绿藻头那个家伙不用管，你…便宜你了，跟两位Lady一起做威霸过去吧。]

 

不得不承认，这样的安排很合理。索隆想着，忽略了那个绿藻头的称谓，他实在没有心情和那个卷眉毛厨师吵架。

 

[啊，不用了，让索隆带我过去就行了。] 路飞说，

索隆忽然有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。

然后他转过头看向路飞的方向---一瞬间，那个有着满天璀璨星空的画面就在他的眼前定格 --- 他的船长正眯起眼睛大大的朝他笑着，柔和的海风吹着他的发梢划过额头，他张开手臂伸向他的位置，就像是个等待拥抱的小孩子 --- 那出于绝对信任的，撒娇似地姿势。

 

愣了好一会儿，他才回过神，扯开嘴角，他敢肯定他肯定笑的像个白痴一样。

 

[笨蛋，] 

毫不迟疑的伸出手臂，索隆在几乎所有人---除了眯着眼，正笑的开心的罗宾之外---的下巴落地声中，打横抱起了路飞。

[我们走。]

 

 

一切，都才刚刚开始。

 

 

~END~

 

镜头外：

 

[诶，那个叫Paradise Island上的昆虫很多吗？] 收起听诊器，乔巴眨巴着大眼睛，问。

 

[没有啊，虽然我看不见啦，但是没感觉有虫子啊。] 路飞从凳子上跳起来。[那岛超棒的，回来的时候一定要再去住一阵子呢！]

 

[诶，可是你身上好多红色的淤痕啊，从脖子下面到胸口都有，搞不好大腿上都有呢。] 

 

乔巴仍旧天真的眨巴着眼睛，餐厅的另一端响起喷水声。刚喷了咖啡的娜美和被娜美喷了一脸咖啡的山治和乌索普对视了一下，刚刚被留在桑尼号上守船的布鲁克呆呆的张大了只有骨头的嘴，弗兰奇僵直了似的一动不动，只有罗宾眯着眼睛，歪歪头捋了捋耳边的头发

 

[啊那个啊，是索隆弄上去的啦，]路飞仍旧大大的笑着，[而且他的体力真的…] 

 

[混蛋不要什么都说啊！！！] 索隆赶紧扑上去捂住路飞的嘴巴，面颊上诡异的一阵绯红。

 

地板上，又跳起一轮新的下巴舞。

 

 

 

 

Days in Paradise . END 

By：不定期抽疯

Number of words：19000~

2011-11-22 --- 2011-11-30


End file.
